There are many benefits to using solar power. Solar power has long been used to power small electronic devices such as calculators. However, electronic devices with processors and sensors consume greater power, and are frequently packaged in much smaller packages. Thus, the available surface area on a surface of an electronic device may be insufficient to provide enough solar power to keeping the device running. Larger and smaller devices may benefit from more solar power than can be collected from a solar cell mounted on its surface, especially when considering that solar efficiency drops significantly with the angle of the solar radiation reaching the device. However, trying to mount solar cells on multiple surfaces presents many cost and manufacturability concerns.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.